L's worst night
by wert200024
Summary: L isn't home yet what will light light do (horrible summary) M for sexual themes and nudity L and light already in a relationship light has no memories of kira past yotsubora ark, no handcuffs


**Don't own death note**

**lights pov**

it had been hours since L had last left to get himself some cake and the tasksforce was worried, I was worried as well, L and I have had a secret relationship for about a month now and L wouldn't usually take so long, even Matsuda knew that L was horribly late. I was about to call a search for him when I spotted something on the monitors, it was L he was coming through the doors of the main building.

I quickly informed the individuals in the room of this recent development but stopped mid sentence as I saw L's -no My L's condition he was slightly limping and holding his left arm protectively to his side. L soon entered the main work room and I was furious and worried for my lover, I swiftly turned to face L

and walked over to him, he looked horrid, black bangs covers his eyes and his white shirt caked in mud and blood.

I gasped as did the rest of the taskforce "L what happened" I didn't get a response, this was worrying, L usually would answer even if the answer was rude. I lifted the detectives chin and the raven locks over his eyes parted, and in his eyes was not the unyielding courage I was accustomed to seeing, his eyes spoke of a broken tired man ready to crumple into dust.

"Oh my god L what happened" my tone was soft and gentle, and L couldn't hold himself up anymore, my lovers hands reached out and grasped my shirt, he leaned up against me face buried my shoulder, "why me why did it have to me, why" L's voice cracked as I raped my arms around my trembling lover, my hand combed through L's hair affectionately.

Then the powerful man I was used to completely crumbled as he started to cry it L's thin form shock more as strangled sobs racked his body and soul, I would hear the occasional sentence over all that crying, he'd say things like "It hurt" or "why me" and other things like that.

Soon L's beautiful form stopped trembling and his sobs turned into quiet sniffles "when did I give them permission to use my body" it was quietly spoken but I still heard it, then everything clicked, and my eyes widened this couldn't be, L would never let that happen, but all evidence lines up so I asked him "L were you raped" it was quiet in the room everyone awaited L's answer, L nodded to hurt to speak a collective gasp sounded through the room and L tightened his grip on my shirt.

I lifted my lovers porcelain face and connected our lips in a gentle reassuring kiss. "L would you like a bath" L looked up at me and nodded. I picked L up bridal stile and carried him to our rooms bathroom once there I sat L on the toilet, he didn't even sit in his usual crouched position, and it broke my heart to see him so shattered.

I turned on the bathtub faucet and while the water was filling I undressed L, careful to

avoid any bruises forming. L was really a sight to behold he was slightly muscular and very skinny ribs

slightly poking at the skin Note to self: Get L to eat better. I noticed L was a bit unsteady on his feet so I sheepishly asked if L wanted help with his bath, a blush forming on my cheeks L had a blush to mirror mine as soon as the words registered in his head, after a bit of arguing L finally agreed to let me help him.

As the raven haired beauty slipped into the bath I crouched by the tub with a wash cloth in hand and started to scrub his body thoroughly. I was completed with the upper half his body and was nervous

to go any lower, I glanced at L for permission and L replied with a whispered "yes". I reached my hand under the water and scooped up my lovers legs gently washing them, then helping L from the tub and into one of his baggy white shirts he wore everyday, I ended up laying beside the small man until he fell into a deep peaceful sleep, eventually sleep soon took me as well, and I was happy knowing I was with my love through one of his worst nights

**I am back and I am sorry for the wait I know I should be updating other stories but the bunnies strike again. **


End file.
